


Sewn Up Wrong

by RosieMaeWrites



Series: The Curse of the 7th Wheel [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Hint of Daddy Kink, Langst, Let Space Daddy eat ass, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shiro eats ass, Someone take my laptop away from me, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), handjobs, now with smut, sad masturbation, still angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMaeWrites/pseuds/RosieMaeWrites
Summary: Keith can't believe...how could Lance think they didn't love him? But no matter how hard he tries, he can't love away all of Lance's pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance are 17, Shiro is 19, please don't yell at me.

When Shiro told Keith why their boyfriend was in constant pain he was pissed beyond belief. He stood up from his seat in the common room and rushed off to Lance's room, where the boy was curled up and freshly cried out and he wasn't having that at all. Lance was his and he wouldn’t let Lance’s insecurities get in the way of them being happy together.   
  
The door couldn’t open fast enough, the artificial light of the hallway pouring into the dim room as his odd purple eyes searched for Lance. He found a lump under the covers and bounded over to it, pulling the thin fabric back to reveal the shriveled-up teenager.   
  
“How could you think we wouldn’t done anything for you? How dare you?!” Keith would admit he was red faced and shouting, but he just couldn’t believe that Lance didn’t…hadn’t they done enough? He certainly thought so, but Lance was still in pain and he didn’t know what to do except be angry about it. He was furious, if he was being honest with himself, that hopeless kind of fury he had back in foster care.   
  
Lance looked at him like a deer in headlights and Shiro was at the door now, the scar on his nose shifting as he scowled.   
  
"Keith, this isn't the way to go about it." The Black Paladin scolded him, grabbing his arm and pulling them out to the hallways before Lance started convulsing and both men ran to see if he was alright. Shiro kept his hands occupied at Lance's sides as Keith cradled his face. "See, look what you did, he can't help it." Shiro hissed over Lance's head as the convulsing and whimpering slowed to a stop. All three of them looked at each other in tension silence for a moment and Keith didn’t know what to do.   
  
His face was red with embarrassment, not anger as he saw the struggle on Lance’s face and he wanted to claw his own skin off because he made that face happen. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled…I just don’t understand! Help me understand.” Keith practically begged, looking down and running a calloused thumb over the high, overly pronounced cheekbones of his lover.   
  
“I can’t…you’ve never been worthless before.” Lance rasped, looking up at him with those dark brown eyes that looked hollow, but seemed to contain worlds of pain, but underneath it was joy and happiness and longing. Keith wanted to fill that longing.   
  
“You know we care about you a lot, right? You know we do.” He whispered, and Shiro nodded at his side, confirming his words as Keith leaned down to kiss Lance. It was all he could think to do to sooth the burning in his own soul.   
  
Lance responded with a soft hum, feeling Shiro begin to move his hands to his hips and suddenly a heap of attention was on him and he had no idea what to do with it.   
  
“I’m– We’re gonna make you feel really good tonight, promise.” Keith murmured between kisses as his fingerless gloves came off and ended up on the floor somewhere before those capable fingers were tunneling through Lance’s curls and scratching lightly at his scalp to draw more noises out of him.   
  
It was surprising because Lance had never been in this position before, with both of them touching him, wanting him. It made his head spin as cool metal fingers connected with is skin and made him shiver. His gasp resulted in a tongue in his mouth, tracing over the points of his teeth and Keith tasted like the mint toothpaste they all used on the ship.   
  
Things devolved quickly after that, clothing was shed between all three of them faster than the Blue Paladin could keep track of. He only registered he didn’t have a shirt on anymore when he felt Keith kissing down his ribs as Shiro began sucking a hickey on the dark skin of his neck. 

  
Sensation began to override the pain in his bones and he was becoming more vocal as he felt Keith’s fingers dip below the elastic of his sweatpants. His eyes opened and he pulled back to gasp and shake. 

Eventually, he felt bare thighs against his back and pulled away from Shiro’s intoxicating grasp to see Keith kneeling above him. His eyes were dark and shiny as he looked over Lance, making him feel small and safe. Something with the edges of pain bloomed in his chest, but he couldn't put a name on it, couldn't think of a word to describe the strangely painful emotion. 

A hand, cold and metal, crept into his boxers and an index and middle finger parted over the base of his cock as it twitched. Lance twitched as well, gasping as two more hands appeared from over his shoulders to tweak and tease his tawny nipple. That, in turn, caused more sounds to leak out of him as he felt kissed pressed to his throat and a hard cock against his shoulder. Even when he with them before, he’d never been thing overwhelmed. It felt like he was drowning.

“You look so good like this.” Shiro breathed against his ear as his Galra hand shifted to actually get a firm grip of Lance and move his hands oh-so slowly. 

Keith saw this, his eyebrows furrowing as he watch twist up on Lance’s beautiful features. God, he really did feel something for this boy. His eyes drifted over the small built in drawer on the other side of the bunk and crawled to it as Shiro captured their boyfriend's lips again. 

Upon opening the small drawer two noticeable things came to the front, a rosary and a bottle of lube. They were unrelated, but he never realized Lance was any kind of religious, or maybe he wasn't. He kept his mouth shut about it and grabbed the little plastic bottle Shiro picked up for him at their last space mall. They all had one now, except Pidge, for obvious reasons. 

He turned back to his boyfriends making out like high schools and his dick protested against the front of his briefs. Keith helped Lance pull off the boxers tangled around his skinny thighs that the Red Paladin wanted to see fat and happy. He wanted Lance to be happy. This wasn't the end all be all, but it felt like a good first step. 

Shiro paused for a moment to smile at Keith and one of Lance’s white-knuckled against the pillow under his head. Keith thought it was because Shiro gave stellar handjobs or something.

Lance, however, could see the love in the smile going to someone else, so one better and his chest cramped for a painful moment, before lips were on his again and the pain faded into the background as his toes curled like a blushing virgin. 

“Look at you...so wet already.” Keith's voice had dropped since the last time he spoke, and it had the other two shivering bad. 

The Blue Paladin was distracted by Shiro’s flesh hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling his head back to kiss him fiercely with the perfect hint of teeth that made Lance melt into a puddle of dull pain and head turning pleasure. 

While the others were preoccupied, Keith got his underwear off and slicked up three of his fingers and put his clean hand on Shiro’s wrist to slow his movement before he leaned over and sealed his lips over the flushed head of Lance’s cock. He got a dribble of precum and a strangled moan for his troubles as he reached behind himself to circle a finger over his own hole. 

The older man noticed this the next time he pulled back from the kiss to breathe and he smirked down at Lance. “Look at Keith, baby...he’s getting himself ready for you.” He sat up Lance some more so he could see more of the half-galra boy now fucking himself on his finger and sucking at the cock in his mouth. 

The pain in his chest ebbed as he whined, a leg coming up and bending under Keith’s shoulder, pulling him closer and thrusting into his mouth gently as the man behind him held him firm at the base with his slowly warming metal hand. 

Pleasure and a feeling of love numbed him like morphine and slowly things grew hazy as Keith moved from one to two to three fingers, his head being held still and he watched with rapt attention. He watched Keith face get redder as he moaned around his dick as Shiro murmured praise in his ear.

“You look so good...Keith is gonna make you feel so good and I’ll eat your ass when he starts riding you. You want that? You want me to eat your ass?” Okay, okay, when the hell did Shiro learn to talk like that? It wasn’t fair and Lance groaned to prove his point. 

“Keith, Keith let him up,” The hand that was at the base of his dick moved to grab the other man’s hair and tug him off of Lance’s cock, which made Keith moan like he was being possessed. Hair pulling? How the hell had he not noticed his boyfriend was into that. Something close to a stab got him in the leg and it twitched, which was passed of all pleasure. 

They all shifted around and Lance ended up flat on his back with Keith straddling his hips with Shiro at his back, once again holding the base of his dick for Keith to sink down on and he was doomed. Lance had never really topped the few times they had all been together and rarely topped in general, and this...oh quiznak this was insane. 

His brown eyes rolled back in his head as his hips snapped up on their own accord and Keith planted his hands on his chest to brace himself before he started to move, picking up his hips before sliding them back down. He changed the angle a few times as Shiro could be seen over Keith’s shoulder, watching him thrust up and meet his boyfriend’s hip with the slap of skin on skin. 

After a minute, he was too out of it to keep track of everyone and about twenty seconds after that his hips were pinned to the bed and the hands were moving off of his chest to spread his legs wider.

Oh,  _ oh _ , Shiro was making good on his promise as he felt a flat, warm tongue glide right over his hole with no pretense or teasing and it had Lance crying out softly, trying to thrust into his other lover in vain. The tongue moved around and it only took a few second to push inside and Lance’s vision was starting to blur.

Keith reached down and rubbing his cheek wiping his eyes and oh, that why he couldn’t see, he was crying. “You feel good? Is it okay?” His voice sounded deep and soft, with his eyebrows pulled together as he rocked his hips down against Lance’s.

All he could do was nod, choking out a moan as he felt a slick finger join the tongue in his hole and he made something close to a sob.  _ Jesus Christo _ , they were going to pull him apart, rip him apart at the seams and leave him in pieces all over the bed. 

A second finger soon made its way in as Keith picked up the pace, panting and going red in the face. The Blue Paladin reached out, from gripping the sheets to burying his fingers in Keith hair and tugging as Shiro managed to graze his prostate. The older man grinned against the skin of his ass as he began to aim for it, leaving Lance a twitching and gasping as he tried to give little aborted thrusts. 

That seemed to make Keith all too happy as he clenched and Lance felt himself getting close, whining and finally managing to string enough English together to warn the other two about his orgasm. Both of them paused and Shiro sat up a bit to look at him, though his fingers stayed where they were inside of him.

“You think you can cum again if we kept going?” Keith asked, panting softly as he just sat on Lance’s dick, unconsciously clenching around him every few moments. 

“I..uh...I don’t know.” The blush on his cheeks was now a mix of embarrassment and exertion. What if he couldn’t get it up again? They would think he was broken and wouldn’t want him and he felt the begin in the back of his neck and he tensed in waiting for the pain to spread.

“Woah, woah, it’s okay if you can’t do it again, alright? We won’t think any less of you because of it.” Shiro was quick to reassure him as he felt Lance trying to crush his fingers and looking hurt. “Oh, please don’t think that...we’ll talk to slow and get you off and then you can take a rest.” He sounded like he knew was he was doing, and sounded like he was in control.

“ _ Sí, sí ... algo para ti, papi… _ ”* He said, moving his hips up into Keith to convey his message without having to mentally translate the embarrassing mess of words that was tumbling out of his mouth. 

Keith seemed to appreciate the thrusts, not bothering to try and work out with Lance was saying, and he just leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest and panted. Shiro had a tentative grasp of Spanish, but he knew what ‘Papi’ meant and it turned his ears red. 

“That’s pretty naughty Lance…” The older man mumbled, leaning forward to kiss and bit at Keith’s neck that was right in front of him as he began to press his two fingers against Lance’s prostate again and he enjoyed the loud cry and sharp jerk that, in turn, made Keith groan and the cycle repeated.

It only took another minute before Lance grew quiet for about half a minute before he cried out and grabbed at Keith’s waist enough to leave little half moons in the pale skin. His own hips twitched and Shiro could see his balls contract and seize as he emptied himself inside Keith. The man getting filling with cum sighed happily, as if he had just woken up from a good nap, and he looked down at Lance with dark eyes that made his spent cock twitch. 

“You can keep goin’ right?” The Red Paladin grinned down at him, challenging and small and it worked. Lance was nodding, panting and leaning his head back to try and catch his breath as Shiro added more lube and a third finger to Lance as he made something of a wheezing noise and clenched around the thick fingers inside of him. 

“Juh...just put it in…” Lance slurred, sitting up and shifting so Shiro’s fingers slipped out and their Galra boyfriend was sandwiched between the two taller men. “I want it...I can do it…” The Cuban said between pants. 

“I’m doin’ it baby...you don’t have to prove it to me.” Shiro whispered and leaning forward over Keith’s shoulder to kiss his Blue Paladin before laying him back and shifting them around a bit before he grabbed himself and pushed against the mix of lube he put there himself and Lance’s own cum that was leaking out of Keith as he continued to rock against both of them.  

The Black Paladin stroked himself a few times before putting one hand of Keith’s lower back and pushing him forward before moving his own hips forward and popping into the hot hole his fingers had just been occupying. The angle was all wrong though, and he pulled out, which to Lance’s protest as he kicked his foot against the bed and whined like he was a toddler. 

“It’s not that serious, it’s not that serious, we just need to move around.” His own arousal was getting to him, and their leaders voice was rough and a bit strained as he pulled Keith off of Lance’s dick. Both of them were protesting at being separated before Shiro responded by giving Keith a sharp slap on the ass and switching their positions. 

Now Keith was laying on the bed, on his back and Lance was settled between his legs as Shiro got up behind him and helped Lance push inside the Red Paladin once more, his dick stretching the puffy red hole and Keith making a mewling gasp. That made Lance whine as Shiro held his hips still and pushed into Lance himself, leaving him in the middle of all of this feeling and love and he wanted to cry. 

“There you go...that’s my baby boy.” He soothed, kissing at the Cuban boy’s shoulder as he began thrusting, which in turn cause Lance to move inside of Keith. They all groaned collectively, Shiro and Keith looked at each other over their boyfriend’s shoulder as he writhed and his hips ricocheted between the feelings. 

Being filling and the tight warmth that was being inside someone brought made his eyes rolled back in his head before he looked down to see Keith’s flushed cock slapping against his stomach and in a split second decision he grabbed the cock and squeezed, stroking in time with Shiro’s thrusts that were much slower than Lance’s own frantic twitching. Keith seemed to love it, he arched his back and threw an arm over his face to hide that gorgeous flush, but those lips were still red and swollen from sucking Lance’s cock earlier. 

“S-Shi-iro…” Lance’s voice fluctuated with the tempo of the thrusts, sounding like he was begging, looking down at the boy laid out under him who looked about ready to burst as well. Keith was a lot quieter than him, but his twitching and swelling cock in Lance’s hand, plus the obscene amount of precum that was covering his hand and their stomachs. 

“I know, I know...you can cum.” Shiro rumbled at that’s all it took for Keith to arch and whine, clenching spastically around Lance as his dick wept cum over his knuckles and Lance was shaking at how sensitive he was. 

The Black Paladin didn’t even slow down, pushing on Lance’s back so he was on his knees with his cheek pressed to Keith’s sweaty chest as Shiro went to town, grunting and managing to hit or brush Lance’s prostate almost every thrust and Lance was crying again. Keith was running his fingers through his hair and he begged for something more in garbled Spanish.

It only took a few more rough, jerky thrusts before Lance could feel molten cum painting his insides and he cried out into Keith’s salty skin because it didn’t push him over the edge and he was still painfully hard. 

Still, Shiro pulled out and fell over against Keith’s side, leaving Lance panting and crying, coming from the edge, but he was still desperate and hard but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t important. 

That made his thighs burn with something he knew wasn’t the strain of sex, he knew it was the knowledge that he was just a cum dumpster, like he always was. Keith’s finger’s left his hair and he could hear the sound of the two other men kissing above him. At least he could blame the tears on good sex, not emotional inhalation. 

He knew this happened everything they had sex, knew he was always the third wheel in the end, even if for a few precious moments he thought he mattered to them. Lance only let him sulk for about thirty seconds before he sat up and stood on shaky legs, feeling cum leak down his leg, but he didn’t pay it any mind.

“You okay?” He heard Shiro ask sleepily and he made the mistake of turning back to answer him. The two Paladins were wrapped around each other like they were trying to fuse into one person and it felt like someone took a sledgehammer and planted it in the middle of his spine. His dick softened a bit, but he was still hard, though Keith and Shiro seemed to be ignoring it, and Lance was too as he swallowed. 

“Y-Yeah, just getting a washcloth.” Lance offered tight lipped smile and hobbled to his ensuite and the door whooshed closed behind him. He gasped, finally letting his legs collapse out from under him and he bit his tongue to suppress the gasping sobs that the pain of his back caused, coupled with the feeling of rejection that usually accompanied him now after every sexual encounter he had now. 

He was nothing, he was  _ nothing _ , even to the people he thought only ten minutes ago had loved him, but no, he was just an extra spice in their sex life and that  _ fuckin’ hurt. _

Still, they couldn’t know, they couldn’t know because they would try to convince him like that again, they would just use him again to keep him around. Lance stood, wiping his tears and grabbing an extra washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He cleaned himself up first, looking down at his half erection and figured he’d have to take care of it himself. 

The pain in his back was still unbearable and he had to grip the counter to actually stand as he stroked himself, not even all that into it, and it took him a minute or two to actually cum. It was probably the saddest orgasm of his life, but he got the unnecessary burden out of the way so he could help the people who really mattered. 

Lance managed to get some of the pain in his back to go before he got the door open and walked towards his own bunk and handed it over to Shiro, who was reaching for it. He watched numbly as Shiro cleaned both of them off himself before he just dropped it on the floor. Still, Lance picked it up and walked himself back into the bathroom as both men looked at him strangely. 

“Lance, you don’t have to do that, you know.” Shiro said, watching him go and return after the quick sound of the faucet running. Lance reappeared in the doorway, shrugging and making his over to grab his underwear and pulled it on before looking at his bunk, unable to really find a spot to fit himself in...ironic. 

He wouldn’t force Keith or Shiro to move, wouldn’t force them to give an inch for someone like him. Lance was honestly resigning himself to sleep on the floor when Keith moved over, leaving space on the edge of the bed that Lance crawled into like a child. It was Shiro who pulled some sheets over them and wrapped his arms around both of them. 

Keith felt so safe, between his two lovers, feeling like everything was beginning to smooth itself out as Shiro pressed a kiss to his hair and he pressed his own lips to Lance’s bitten and bruised collar bones. That single kiss sealed his resolve, made him bones burn and his head ached as he watched over the two of them.

Lance waited for both of them to be asleep, before he removed himself from the bunk and pulled on his jeans and his shirt and jacket before making his way down to the training room to try and set himself up for a training program and went to go change. 

  
He had to be better to protect those too distracted by his fuck ups to take care of himself, so he had to take care of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> *"Yes, yes...anything for you, Daddy..." in Spanish.
> 
> Comments make my day! Feedback makes me work harder and be better.


End file.
